When's all over
by shippudenhottie94
Summary: BTR has been Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James' life for the last five years. They have two platinum records, lots of fans, fame, girls and most of all they have each other. What happens when that's all over? What happens when Big Time Rush is over?
1. Chapter 1

"That's a wrap. Good job, dogs," Gustavo said. He looked at the content faces of the four boys and it was then that he realized how much they had truly changed in the last 5 years. They had accomplished so much: a number one record in not just Kerplankistan but the United states also, Logan learned how to dance, Carlos learned how to sing, James wasn't as annoying anymore although Gustavo had to admit he still reminded him of Matthew Mcconaughey and most surprising of all Kendall actually seemed to want this. Gustavo had to admit he was proud of the boys.

"And the fifth album is officially finished, " Kelly announced. Everyone stared at her with smiles on their faces. The last five years had to have been a dream. Life couldn't possibly be this perfect but it was. There was no way life get any before after all they got to spend their days singing and dance, hot girls were all over them all the time, they lived at the palm woods, they had awesome friends, they were rich and famous but most importantly they were always together. It seemed like at that moment it would never end. They would be big time rush forever. "I really think this your best album yet," Kelly said sincerely.

The all looked her imagining what would happen when their album went triple platinum like they knew it would. It didn't really matter though because anything else they'd get when their album went triple platinum they had already. They were already famous, they had girls, and their future was set, what more could they ask for.

At that moment Griffin walked through the door with his record execs and freight train in hand. They all figured he was there to listen to the new album. They expected him to sit down, change into a warm pair of pants and bump to their new album because he had done that a million times before. So for once they weren't actually scared when Griffin walked through the door although this was one of the few times they should have been.

"Griffin, you're going to love the new album," James said flashing his million dollar smile although it didn't have the same effect it did when sixteen. Instead of being charming it came off more as conceded but that was be expected. James had changed a lot over the last five years. The most obvious of those changes was that he wasn't necessarily so pretty anymore. Of course he was still very good looking but he was more likely to be described as handsome than pretty.

"Yep, this is our best album ever," Carlos exclaimed. He also flashed a big grin. Griffin, Gustavo, kelly and the three band members stared at him. They were realizing that despite how much had changed over the last five years there were some things that always remained the same. Carlos was one of those things. His love for life and his lighthearted immature attitude were a constant in the ever changing lives of the boys who quite frankly were now men. However, none could deny that Carlos had certainly grown up.

"Boys I have news for you," Griffin said in his typical deep-toned voice. Everyone in the room looked at him not knowing what to expect. For all they knew he could be about to give the worst news of their lives or the best. That was what it was like almost every time Griffin spoke. He was an unpredictable man, "Big time Rush is over," he said bluntly and without apology.

"What," the four guys said in unison, their mouths all gapping wide open.

"Yeah, What?" Gustavo repeated, with almost the same amount of emotion.

"The boys just simply are not making a profit. Their way too old for a boy band and we're not meeting our target 6-16 year old demographic," Griffin said.

"With all do respect Griffin, you're wrong," Kendall said angrily and loudly but still somehow politely. He had gotten a lot better at that. Anyway that didn't matter. What mattered now was that the gorgeous green-eyed, blond was not ready to see the end of Big Time Rush and he was going to do everything in his power to prevent Griffin from ending it.

"Yeah, Kendall's right. Our last two albums were big hits. Actually we sold more copies of our fourth album that our first three combined. It went platinum for God Sakes,"

"But you're targeting the 18-24 year demographic. 18-24 year olds don't buys as much BTR merchandise as the 6-16 year old demographic. Quite frankly BTR is making RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid lose money," Griffin said completely seriously. He didn't want to crush Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos' futures but he had to.

"That's easily fixable," Logan said assuredly although to be honest he was anything but. He didn't know how to save the band but he was determined come up with a plan because he wasn't ready to leave L.A. He didn't want to have to face a future where he wasn't apart of Big Time Rush.

Everyone else in the room including Griffin looked at Logan almost completely positive that the genius of the band would come up with solution. He had to. Their happiness depend on it.

"And how exactly do you plan on fixing this, Logan?" Gustavo ask.

"I don't know."

"Boys, I have some more news for you," Griffin uttered forebodingly.

"Griffin, what other news could you have? You've already crushed the boys dreams enough a lifetime," Kelly said angrily and a little sad.

"Actually this is good news," Griffin's voice cheered up, "I want James to go Solo."

When James heard Griffin say that he didn't even smile despite the fact that it had been his dream forever.

Everyone in the room looked at each not exactly sure how they felt. Were they suppose to be happy? Sad? Nostalgic? Or just content? It didn't matter though because no matter what they felt BTR was definitely over


	2. Kendall

_AN: Sorry for taking so ridiculously long to update but I've been really busy with school. I started college in the fall and the workload is crazy of course it doesn't help that I'm pre-med but that's beside the point. Anyway I'm going to try to update more often from now on and I hope you enjoy the chapter_.D

Kendall: he was the leader of the band, the most level headed of the group and a hell of a hockey player. He also seemed to want this the least of all of them: at the beginning. He didn't want it all actually. But a lot had changed since then. In the last 5 years he began to want it. Big time Rush became his life and he was sad that it was ending.

No, he couldn't let it end. He wasn't going to let it end. He had to save big time Rush even if he had to do it all by himself.

"James, Logan, Carlos get out here," he yelled loudly.

James was the first to come sluggishly walking out his room. His brown hair was messy and his eyes half closed. Logan and Carlos followed afterwards.

"Why are you waking us up so early?" Logan said.

"Yeah, it's 5 in the morning-," Carlos added before being cut off by James.

" I need my beauty sleep. This pretty face doesn't just happen." James said, waving his hand up and down in front of his face like he'd been known to do.

"Well I've been up all night thinking about what happened at the studio."

"Kendall, don't obsess over it. Griffin threatens to end the band all the time," Logan said trying to convince himself, more so than Kendall, that his dream wasn't over.

"But I think Griffin's serious this time," Kendall pleaded trying to appeal to Logan's sense of reason.

"And if he is what are we supposed to do about it?" Logan asked a little too cold for Kendall's comfort.

"So you guys are just cool with leaving all of this. What about the fans, Gustavo, Kelly, 3J, Jo, the Jeniffers, Lucy, Camele? Aren't you going to miss that?" Kendall almost begged.

"Well yeah but Griffin is right, it's time to move on past big time Rush. We're adults now and we need to act like it and being in a boy band isn't doing that-"

"Logan's right. We came here so James could become a singer and be famous and now that's coming true. There is nothing really left for us in LA." Carlos said cutting off Logan.

"Nothing left in LA, what about our friends?"

"They'll be our friends wherever we go. True friends are forever. Plus to be fair most of them left the palm woods a while ago. They knew when it was their time to go and now it's ours," Carlos reasoned sounding a hell of a lot smarter than ve usually did.

"Come on guys, you can't really believe that."

"It's true though Kendall," James chimed in, "As much as I would love for big time Rush not to be over, it is. But it's for the best. Logan can now go on to become the best doctor ever, And Carlos can finally follow his dad's footsteps and become a badass police officer,"

"Can I still wear my helmet?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Carlos, sure whatever" answered James annoyed. He turned his attention back to Kendal,"Anyway Kendall, you've always wanted to play for the Minnesota Wild. You're suppose to give them their first championship title ever, right?"

"Yeah," Kendal responded in agreement.

"Well here's your chance, tryouts are next month. Were you even planning on going?"

"I hadn't decided yet. I mean it's always been my dream to play for them but then there's big time Rush."

"Which is over, so now there's nothing stopping you," he said bluntly and without apology.

"i'm not ready to give up Big time Rush yet," Kendal exclaimed.

"Kendall, you're running from your problems again. You're just scared of what happens next. You're scared you won't make the team, and we will all go our separate ways and stop being friends, and most of all I think you're scared everything will change," Logan looked at Kendall searching for a sign he was listening, " Well things have to change sometimes. But no matter how much changes we will still be the four hockey heads from Minnesota and we always be friends."

"Big Time Rush may be over but our friendship isn't," Carlos said reassuringly.

Big Time Rush might be over for good but Kendall might actually be okay with that. He had a world of possibility out there and he new James, Carlos and Logan would be there with him every step of the way.


	3. Logan

Being in a boy band and being a doctor were kind of the same thing he supposed. Except not really. Yeah they both came equipped with lots of girls but being a doctor took a lot more work.

Here he was at UCLA School of Medical waiting for his interview. After what had happened in the last five years, he never thought he'd be there. He'd all but given on wanting to be a doctor, big time rush was his new dream. Yeah, for while in the beginning he thought he could do both but it became clear that couldn't be a doctor and in a boy band at the same time. He had to choose and he chose big time rush.

Except his friends wouldn't let accept that, so they made him enroll in college, forced him to keep his grades up even at the expense of the band, take the MCATs and even filled out all his applications when he refused to do it himself, claiming big time rush was his life now.

Actually he had them to thank for having that opportunity to even go to medical school, for being at this interview right now. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't have applied anywhere. It's a good thing he had friends who wouldn't let him give up on his dreams.

But why was it that even though he had given up on his dream of being a doctor he was nervous? This was nothing but another interview. However Logan knew it was more because he might have stopped working towards being a doctor but he never stopped wanting to be one. And with big time rush being over there was nothing stopping him from becoming on except nerves and fear.

After all, why would he not be nervous. He competing against hundreds of equally qualified applicants to prove that he deserved to be there. Funny thing is though, he wasn't sure if he really did deserve to be there. However, he was sure he didn't deserves the friends he had, the ones who knew he deserved to be there and would do anything to get him there.

"Logan Mitchell," called a tall man with brown hair and a look of judgement on his face.

"Yes."

"You're up," he said forebodingly." And Logan followed the man into the room and took the first chair he saw.

He stood up when an average height man maybe an inch taller than him walked into the room wearing a commanding black suit.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Balmer, chief surgical medical resident," he offered his hand. Logan shook it.

"I'm Logan Mitchell,"Logan said letting go of his hand an taking a seat.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Well I was a boy band until a week ago and now I want to be a doctor," he started. He continued on to tell the interviewer about how he dreamed of being a doctor since he was young, and even during his time Big time Rush he never stopped wanting to be a doctor. He asked the interviewer a little about his research and that was it.

And after it was all said and done with Logan came to one conclusion: being the smart one of the group was tough work but someone had to do it.


	4. Carlos

_AN: I'm queen of grammatical errors so I'm really sorry if there are some atrocious misspelling or words missing. I proof read but I still might have missed something. Also this I have writers block plus I have 2 test on Monday so I probably won't write anything this weekend so I was rushing to get this up. _

_His helmet was a part of him. It was his safety net. He was a coward without. It made him brave. It made him the muscle of the group but this morning he couldn't find it. How was be supposed to survive without it?_

_"James, have you seen my helmet?" He yelled to his roommate._

_"No, now let me get my beauty rest," James responded grouchily._

_"Help me find it, I need it."_

_"Carlos go back to sleep. We'll look for the helmet tomorrow._

_ But Carlos couldn't sleep, not without his helmet. He just lied awake recounting the last place he'd seen it. Mentally reviewing every place he'd been since then when he heard his phone ring._

_"Carlos, answer your phone," James yelled angrily. Carlos just rolled his eyes at his roommate in response but James had already gone back to sleep so he didn't see._

_"Hola Papi," Carlos said gleefully. He hadn't talked to his father in forever and talking to him right then was definitely perking up his mood._

_" Carlos. How's it going mi hermano?"_

_"Not so good, someone stole my helmet again."_

_"No one steals my son's helmet. Do you need me to come down there and teach the person who stole your helmet a lesson?"_

_"No it's fine, I can handle it. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway."_

_"What is it?" The middle aged man asked with concern._

_"I was planning on enrolling in the police academy and I wanted your approval."_

_"Well of course you have my approval. You're my son and I know you would make a great police office, if that's what you really want to do. But why now?"_

_"Well with big time rush being over, there's no better time than now." His father wasn't going to argue with that logic._

_"So you're coming home?"_

_"Yeah I think so. I mean with Big Time Rush over there's no reason for me to remain in LA," he said somberly._

_"You don't sound very happy about that."_

_"Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to get back home to Minnesota but it's sad to know that I'm going home because Big Time Rush is over," and when his father didn't respond he continued, "I guess I'm happy though because at least James is going solo. If one of us gets to go solo and be famous," Carlos sang the word 'famous' for emphasis, "It should be him."_

_"Thanks for realizing that buddy but can you hang up the phone and go to sleep?" James said aggravated. _

_"I thought you were sleeping," Carlos responded angrily._

_"I wish. Your loud talking is keeping me awake."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine, just hurry up and finish your conversation so I can get to sleep."_

_"Papi, I need to go.I'll call you tomorrow." he said ending the phone call before his father could say anything back._

_"So you're going back to Minnesota?" James asked in a sleepy tone._

_"Maybe," he answered simply._

_"Okay," James answered casually._

_Yep, James was right it was okay. Big Time Rush was over and he was headed back to Minnesota and that was okay with him. He was going to be a police officer and he didn't mind. Actually he didn't just not mind, he was happy, truly happy._


	5. James

_AN: You know how I said I probably wouldn't have the next chapter up today well apparent I was lied. Anyway this chapter is on the longer side to make up for how short the last chapter was. Also there is a brief reference to a previous relationship between James and Camele. I'm really sorry if that ship offends you. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter_.

James really needed to get out of the apartment. All he had done since Griffin gave them the news was contemplate how much his life would change if he went solo. His head was starting to hurt from all the thinking. He wasn't used to doing so much thinking, he never had to. Up until coming to LA he had always been the pretty one, the face, with the charming smile and beautiful singing voice that would make him famous one day.

However it soon became clear that he wasn't always going to be the best looking guy in the room anymore and he was just a handsome grain of sand on a beautiful beach. But strangely enough he was okay with that. He didn't mind not being the face as long as he was a part of big time rush.

Honestly though he thought that was because Big Time Rush made him a better person. He was less self absorbed, less conceited, less short sighted, and more caring since big time rush happened. And even though Kendall, Logan and Carlos had been like brothers to him way before they became Big Time Rush, he was convinced that being in the band made their friendship stronger. He was afraid of losing that. James was afraid of losing them; afraid that the end of Big Time Rush meant the end of their friendship.

"Hey, where are you headed?" asked Katie as she sat at the counter playing with her cereal. It was then that he noticed how much the amazing, intelligent, destined-to-run-a-successful-multi-million-dollar-cooperation had grown up. She was no longer the 10 year old girl who came to LA with the intention of getting rich. She was now doing big, unbelievable, incredible things that most girls her age couldn't even dream of doing.

"Headed to the pool, with Big Time Rush over I have a lot of free time on my hands, so I thought why not use it to get a tan and pick up some hot girls," he said forcing a smile.

"You know I could talk Griffin out of this ridiculous idea of ending Big Time Rush. I have a meeting with him to discuss future business prospects and I could bring it up. He listens to me," she said trying to provide a solution to an impossible situation.

" Why would I want that. I am about to go solo, have everything I ever wanted: the girls, the fame, the money, _the_ _girls_," he said trying to convince himself more than Katie that he actually did want all of that even if it was at the expense of losing Big Time Rush.

"But you have all of that already with Big Time Rush."

"Yeah but this way it works out for everyone. Being a singer was originally only my dream but then then it became everyone else dream, at the sacrifice of their own dreams. That isn't fair."

"But Carlos, Logan and Kendall love being a part of big time Rush, doesn't that matter?"

"Yes and it was great while it lasted but now they can achieve their original dreams. Logan can finally become that doctor he's always wanted to be. And Carlos can follow in his father's footsteps and become a police officer like we all knew he would even if he didn't. And Kendall," he said, pausing to the survey the brunette's facial expressions.

"What about Kendall?"

"Didn't he tell you he's trying out for the Minnesota Wild next month?"

"You know my big brother doesn't tell me anything anymore unless he needs advice. But that's good, I know he'll make the team, he's always been an awesome hockey player."

" Yep. Anyway I should let you finish your breakfast so I'll see you later, bye." James said as he headed out the door.

When he got to the lobby he was a greeted by a beautiful brunette, slightly taller than average height who seemed to have a bone to pick with him. What did he do now?

"So it's true?" asked Camele. Her face and tone of voice read of anger but James knew she wasn't angry. She was heartbroken, sad, distraught, lonely, terrified, confused, in love, and worried but she definitely wasn't angry. He'd known her long enough to know she wasn't angry, she just wanted to seem angry and she was doing a great job of doing that. Oh how she was a fantastic actress especially when she was trying to hide how hurt she really was.

"Is what true?" he asked trying to avoid acknowledging that Big Time Rush was truly over. He was doing great of pretending that he was okay with it but that's only because he hadn't yet fully admitted to himself that it was over. If someone forced him to say the words he would have to truly admit it was over and he wasn't ready for that.

" Big Time Rush is over and you guys are leaving the palm woods." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, it's true. Big Time Rush is done."

"Why didn't Logan tell me?"

"Because he was scared of hurting you. You know how he is, he'll do anything to avoid making you mad, because when you're mad you hit, _hard_, but he'll do even more to keep you from crying. He loves you Camele and he hates hurting you," he said honestly. He never lied to Camele, that was the nature of their somewhat platonic relationship.

Well it was supposedly completely platonic but since they shared that kiss four years ago they had never really been just friends. However his feelings for Camele were never enough to ruin his friendship with Logan. He knew Logan loved Camele more than anything else in the world and his slight feelings for her would never measure up to the way Logan felt about her.

"I know he loves me but why does he need to lie to show thar?"

"Because he feels the need to protect you."

"Well I don't need protecting," she said forcefully.

"Tell him that." he responded simply.

"So anyway, what's this I hear about you going Solo?"

"Griffin offered me a solo record deal. I get a 3 million dollar signing bonus and everything. But enough about me, so I hear you got a movie deal. I'm surprised you're not in costume right now."

"It's kind of on the dl right now so I can't go into full method acting mode," she looked down at her phone, "speaking of the movie I have to go to the studio. See you later James and if you see Logan tell him I need to speak to him." she said running off.

"Bye Camele."

He was starting to realize that he wasn't the only one being forced to move on. Everyone was. He wasn't alone even when it seemed like he was. He would always have his friends there by his side. Logan, Kendall and Carlos would always be there for him but so would the new friends he met in LA like Camele and Lucy and even Jo. So for the first time since Griffin delivered the news he was truly happy to be moving on. He was ready to move on.


End file.
